


Because Daddy Left Me

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock's dad left him at the age of six, the poor lad's life has gone down hill and now he's not sure who to turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things had not been the same for Sherlock ever since his dad had left when he was six, without even saying goodbye. The tall, pale, black haired sixteen year old had found himself smoking twelve cigarettes a day by the time he had turned eleven and then by the age of thirteen he was addicted to cocaine. At fourteen he had started cutting himself and at fifteen he had started taking heroin. Now at sixteen years old he knew he had to find a better way of funding his habit, rather than stealing from his mother. So, he got himself a job in a local restaurant. But when that failed to provide enough cash he started to sell his body, so by the age of eighteen he was a prostitute, participating in both gay and straight sex. And would do practically anything the customer wanted.

Sherlock Holmes was a complete mess.

One afternoon a new client entered his room at the brothel he was currently living. Sherlock had recently become homeless since his family had disowned him. The client seemed familiar to Sherlock. Short, blonde, teachers pet, golden boy...

"John?" Murmured Sherlock in a slight disbelief. Covering his eyes as the sun rays entered through the open door, Sherlock's eyes had become rather sensitive to light and in fact he thought it actually might be failing.

"Sherlock?" Said John, horrified at the sight before his eyes. 

The once handsome boy was now skinny, bruised and covered in blood as well as other unspeakable substances and he was alarmingly pale. His clothes were torn and dirty and the stench coming from him was unbearable.

"Help me," groaned Sherlock, getting unsteadily to his feet. "Please."

John's heart broke, it hurt to see Sherlock like this. His lip bleeding from his punishment that morning, the bruises littering his skin, the black eye and the pain on his face.

"Come home with me, Sherlock. I'll sort you out, I promise," John said softly. "I'll help you. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Sherlock nodded and whimpered as he started to walk. Every inch of him hurt and it was horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock moaned contently, as the warm, soapy water washed against his skin. He felt no pain from his cuts as John had given him painkillers to dull the pain. For the first time in a very long time he felt clean, pain free and content. And, despite Sherlock's current messed up state, John had still told him how much he cared for him and loved him. This had made Sherlock's day as he had had a crush on John all through his school life and had never forgotten about him.

Once he was clean Sherlock put on some clothes he had borrowed from John and let the tiny doctor sort out the worst of his wounds, wincing occasionally in discomfort.

John would apologise every time Sherlock groaned in pain, to which Sherlock would shake his head and tell John that it was fine.

Once Sherlock's cuts were sorted John insisted that Sherlock eat, and although it wasn't the best of things John ordered a Chinese takeaway because he claimed he couldn't cook. Once the takeaway arrived the two of them sat in front of the TV eating it, and once they had finished Sherlock found himself cuddled into John's arms. Slowly, Sherlock began to fall asleep.

The next morning Sherlock woke up in John's bed, in John's arms. Was this a dream? He pinched himself gently. No, it was real.

"Morning, Sherlock," John murmured sleepily with a smile.

"Morning, John," Sherlock said, smiling like an idiot.

"Sleep well?" John asked.

"Never better," nodded Sherlock. "What about you?"

"I slept perfectly," John nodded with a smile.

"Will I still have to go to rehab?" Sherlock asked.

"I think it's for the best, but I won't make you," John told him.

"If you think it's best then I'll go there," said Sherlock.

"And I'll stick by you all the way," John assured him with a smile.


End file.
